


Il prigioniero del Kappa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Yôkai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 7. PWP.Fandom: Originale.Parole: 649.Titolo: Il prigioniero del kappa.





	Il prigioniero del Kappa

Il prigioniero del Kappa

 

“Non attraversare quel ponte” lo ammonì Umiko.

“Perché non dovrei? Dalì si arriva prima. Certo, è vecchietto, ma non in condizioni tali da essere considerato pericoloso e non agibile” disse Roché con uno spiccato accento francese.

“È maledetto” rispose la giapponese, negando con il capo.

< Questi stranieri vengono nelle campagne credendo di conoscerle meglio di noi che ci abitiamo. Quanta presunzione > pensò.

“Non crederai a sciocchezze simili” ribatté lui. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, mettendoli in tasca e scoppiò a ridere.

La ragazza schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Fa come vuoi, ma io non vengo” disse secca.

< Io ti ho avvertito sciocco. Molte donne, bambini e sprovveduti hanno perso la vita o sono scomparsi a causa di quel ponte. Persino qualcuno che voleva distruggerlo con una ruspa > pensò.

Roché le rispose: “Il giro lungo lo farai senza di me”.

< Non ho bisogno di una guida, soprattutto così presuntuosa e superstiziosa > pensò.

La giovane annuì, si allontanò e si voltò un’ultima volta, rivolgendogli uno sguardo severo.

“Fa pure, ma a tuo rischio e pericolo”. Concluse il discorso, allontanandosi con passo celere.

Lui sbuffò e si diresse al ponte con grandi falcate. I sandali di legno che indossava risuonavano a ogni passo colpendo le pietre del ponte, mentre il kimono che si era comprato gli ricadeva largo sul corpo sottile, lasciandogli scoperta una buona porzione del petto smagrito.

Non notò che l’acqua sotto il ponte aveva iniziato a ribollire silenziosamente, mentre i pesci fuggivano rapidamente.

Una zampa verde salmastro scattò fuori dall’acqua e lo afferrò in una morsa d’acciaio all’altezza della caviglia.

Roché gridò cadendo in avanti, precipitò sulle ginocchia sulla pietra del ponte e gemette, scalciò la zampa, divincolandosi.

L’essere lo trascinò sotto la superfice dell’acqua con un movimento repentino. 

Roché serrò gli occhi, tappandosi la bocca con la mano, mentre veniva portato sempre più a fondo. 

L’assalitore s’infilò in una caverna di roccia sotterranea e in pochissimo tempo lo condusse su un terreno sabbioso celato sia da un dedalo di pietra che dall’acqua.

Roché cercò di allontanare da sé la creatura, mentre questa lo immobilizzava al suolo con il peso del suo corpo e con gli artigli delle zampe palmate gli riduceva le vesti a brandelli. Piccole ferite sanguinanti e superficiali si aprirono anche sulla pelle di Roché, che si graffiò anche con la sabbia contro cui era schiacciato.

Il Kappa piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la ciotola che aveva in testa, circondata da una folta peluria verde chiaro. I suoi occhi languidi fissavano interessati la vittima che si muoveva con sempre minor vigore, soffocata dalla mancanza d’aria.

Si piegò e con la sua bocca a becco baciò con foga Roché, quest’ultimo diede una testata all’indietro pur di allontanarlo. Cercò di gridare, l’aria gli fuggì dai polmoni in una serie di bollicine.

Il kappa le guardò andare verso l’alto con vivo interesse. Notò che Roché si era abbandonato, privo di energie e lo baciò nuovamente.

Questa volta, Roché ingoiò avidamente l’aria che l’altro gli stava passando con quel bacio, lasciando invadesse i suoi polmoni, mugolando.

Il kappa lo voltò sulla schiena, Roché si trovò la bocca sigillata dal terreno sabbioso contro cui era schiacciato. Il carapace della creatura la rendeva pesante, oltre che massiccia, al contrario dei suoi lunghi arti agili.

Roché tratteneva il fiato, serrando gli occhi, tremando vigorosamente mentre sentiva le dita allungate dell’altro palpeggiargli i glutei.

Il kappa entrò dentro di lui, Roché sgranò gli occhi, ma questa volta non poté urlare.

Il kappa si mosse con colpi secchi, gli graffiò la schiena, ferendogliela a sangue e gli diede alcune testate, Rochè vide tutto annebbiato. Lo sentiva invaderlo con prepotenza, prenderlo sempre più a fondo anche lacerandolo all’interno.

Il Kappa lo penetrò anche con la codina per indirizzare il suo sperma verdastro dentro Roché.

Roché perse i sensi, mentre l’acqua si tingeva del bianco del suo sperma.


End file.
